The ability to detect objects from a remote location may find utility in a variety of applications. For example, in certain aviation applications the ability to detect objects from a remote location may be useful to avoid airborne collisions with the wires. Further, in military applications the ability to detect objects, e.g., wires from a remote location may be useful to avoid hazard such as improvised explosive devices such as bombs which are buried proximate a road.
In general, techniques to detect objects from a remote location may involve directing radiation from one or more radiation sources toward a target location, receiving backscattered radiation from one or more objects in the target location, and analyzing the backscattered radiation to detect one or more objects proximate the target location. Accordingly, techniques to generate and target radiation may find utility.